


Timeline

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Rebirth and Consquences [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon is Azor, M/M, Viserys is the Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viserys begins to remember a past life while everything around him begins to fall apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline

259

 

Births:

Rhaegar Targaryen to Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen

 

Deaths:

Most of the Targaryen family

Events:

Tragedy of Summerhall

 

 

263

 

Births:

Viserys Targaryen

 

Events:

Tywin Lannister marries Joanna Lannister

 

 

280

 

Births:

Rhaenys Targaryen is born to Rhaegar and Elia Targaryen

 

Events:

Viserys and Rhaenys Targaryen are betrothed

 

281

 

 

Events:

Viserys and Rhaegar Targaryen meet Lyanna Stark at Harrendael. Viserys Targaryen and Lyanna Stark immediately fall in love

When Viserys Targaryen is defeated by Arthur Dayne, he asks Rhaegar Targaryen to name Lyanna Stark the Queen of love and beauty when he wins. Which he does

 

 

 

282

 

Births:

Aegon Targaryen

 

Events:

Viserys Targaryen and Lyanna Stark elope together from Winterfell, Rhaegar going with them as their lover

Start of Robert's Rebellion

Deaths:

Brandon and Rickard Stark

 

 

283

 

Births:

Jon Targaryen to Viserys and Lyanna Targaryen

Robb Stark to Ned Stark and Catelyn

 

Deaths: 

Rhaegar Targaryen at the Trident

Aerys Targaryen at the Kingslayer's hand

Elia, Aegon, and Rhaenys Targaryen at the Sack of Kings Landing

Lyanna Targaryen in childbirth

 

 

Events:

Robert's Rebellion comes to an end along with the Targaryen dynasty

Viserys Targaryen is forcibly taken from the Tower of Joy at Rhaegar Targaryen's orders. Ser Arthur Dayne takes him to Dragonstone

 

 

 

284

 

Births:

Daenerys Targaryen to Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen

 

Deaths:

Rhaella Targaryen in childbirth

 

Events:

A storm destroys the fleet of the Targaryens, forcing Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen to flee to Essos in fear of their lives. WIth only Ser William Darry and  
KingsGuard Ser Arthur Dayne at their sides

 

 

 

294

 

Deaths:

Arthur Dayne dies protecting Viserys Targaryen from assassins

 

 

 

297

 

Events: 

The marriage of Daenerys Targaryen and Khal Drogo, who both enter into a relantionship with Viserys Targaryen

 

 

298

 

Births:

Rhaego, son of Daenerys Targaryen and Khal Drogo

 

 

299

 

Births:

Rhaella Targaryen, daughter of Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen

Three dragons, making Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen the Father and Mother of dragons Aeryson, Rhaellion and Rhaegal 

 

Events:

The War of the Five Kings begins

Arianne Martell is escorted to Pentos to meet and marry Viserys Targaryen, along with Oberyn Martell who Viserys Targaryen also takes to his bed

The Dothraki crosses the sea and begins to conquer the Seven Kingdoms

 

Deaths:

House Bartheon as a whole is put to the sword, from bastards to the Baratheon Brothers

House Tully as a whole is put to the sword

Jaime Lannister is fed to the dragons

 

 

300

 

Births:

Rhaegar and Aerys Targaryen are born to Viserys and Arianne Targaryen

Events:

Viserys Targaryen takes the dragons to Casterly Rock and ends the War of the Five Kings by turning it into the new Harrendale

Jon Targaryen refuses his father Viseys Targaryen offer of becoming Crown Prince and stays true to his vows to the Night watch.

Viserys Targaryen is crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms

The Faith Militant is destroyed as a whole by the comibnation of the dragons and the Dothraki

Robb Stark kneels and gives up his throne to Viserys Targaren and is spared after Jon Targayen asked and for love of Lyanna Targaryen. The betrothal of Aerys Targaryen and Arya Stark cements it

The dragon Rhaellion chooses Jon Targaryen

 

Deaths:

House Lannister as whole, save for Tyrion and Tommen Lannister who escape across the Narrow Sea

The Faith Militant as a whole

 

 

303

 

Births:

Rhaenys Targaryen, by Viserys Targaryen and Arianne Targaryen

Daeron and Allysanne Targaryen are born to Viserys and Daenerys Targareyn

Bharbo is born to Daenerys Targaryen and Khal Drogo

 

Deaths:

Arianne Targaryen in childbirth

 

Events:

Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen are married as in the eyes of the Faith, Daenyers Targaryen is not marred to Khal Drogo

The dragons Rhaegel and Aeryion lay eight eggs, seven of which immedately hatch in the presence of the Targaryen children and Rhaego.

 

 

305

 

Births:

 

Baela Targaryen is born to Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen

 

Deaths:

Robb Stark dies at the hand of Ramsay Snow

Events:

The North erupts into Civil War

The Others begin to come, delayed by the magic of the dragons

Viserys Targaryen collects Arya Stark from the North to keep her safe

 

 

 

306

 

Births:

Daena, daughter of Daeneyrs Targaryen and KHal Drogo

Elia Martell, to Quentyn and Margarey Martell

 

 

307

 

Events:

 

The Long Night begins as the Others destroy the Wall

Jon Targaryen survives thanks to Rhaellion

 

 

308

 

Births:

Arthur and Lyanna Targaryen are born to Viserys and Daeneyrs Targaryen 

 

Events:

Visersy Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen and Rhaego fly North and burn the Others and a large chunk of the North to ash. They are the Three Heads of the Dragon

Jon Targaryen ends the Long Night when he kills the Night King with the sword of Azor Ahai

Jon Targaryen goes to Winterfell to help his cousin Bran Stark rule as Lord of the North, refusing to be Prince

The dragon Rhaellion lays three eggs all immedatley hatch in the presence of the Targaryen children

 

Deaths:

A large chunk of the North

Khal Drogo, killed at the hands of the Others

 

 

310

 

Births:

Daenys Targaryen to Viserys and Daenerys Targyen

Eddard Stark to Bran and Meera Stark

 

 

312

 

Events:

The marriage of Rhaegar and Rhaella Targaryen

Aerys Targaryen is named Prince of the Casterly Rock and Warden of the West

SummerHall is rebuilt

The marriage of Aerys Targaryen and Arya Stark

The Castle Casterly Rock is built on top of the ruins of the old one

 

 

313

 

Births:

Aegon Targaryen to Rhaegar and Rhaella Targaryen

Nymeria Targaryen to Aerys Targaryen and Arya Stark

 

 

315

 

Births:

Aerion and Visenya Targaryen to Rhaegar and Rhaella Targaryen

Robb Stark to Bran and Meera Stark

 

Events:

The marriage of Rhaenys Targeryon and Rhaego 

Rhaenys Targaryen and Rhaego go to Essos with their dragons and the Dothraki and begin to conqeuor it as the Stallions Who Mounts the World

 

Deaths:

Aerys Targaryen is killed by an assassin hired by Tyrion Lannnister

 

 

316

 

Births:

Aerys Targaryen to Aerys and Arya Targaryen

Ned Targaryen to Jon Targaryen and Val

 

Events:

Arya Targaryen journeys to Essos with Bharbo to hunt for her husband and his brother's killer

Rhaenys Targaryen and Rhaego burns Bravoos to the ground for hiding Tyrion Lannister

Daeron and Allysanne Targaryen marry

Jon Targaren and Val marry

Aerys Targaryen is named Prince of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West with Arya Targayen as Regent

 

Deaths:

Tyrion Lannister at Arya Targaryen's hand, Tommen is wounded but flees

All of Bravoos

 

317

 

 

Births:

Rhaena Targaryen to Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen

Catelyn Stark to Bran and Meera Stark

Daenerys Targaryen to Rhaenys Targaryen and Rhaego

Robert Lannister to Tommen Lannister and unknown woman

  

Baelor Targaryen to Daeron and Allysanne Targaryen

Viserys Targaryen to Baela Targaryen and Rickon Stark

 

Deaths:

 

Daenerys Targaryen dies in childbirth

 

Events:

Essos as whole bows before their new King and Queen, Rhaenys Targaryen and Rhaego

Daeron Targaryen is named Prince of the Vale and Warden of the East

Arthur Targaryen is named Prince of Storms End and Warden of the South

Eddard Stark and Daena are betrothed

Aegon Targaryen and Nymeria Targaryen are betrothed

Eleven dragon eggs are layed and all of them hatch before the presence of Targaryen children, three of which are left unclaimed

Secret marriage of Baela Targaryen and Rickon Stark, Rickon Stark being forced to take the Targaryen name

 

 

318

 

Births:

Jaehaerys and Jaehaera Targaryen to Rhaegar and Rhaella Targaryen

Baelon to Rhaenys Targaryen and Rhaego

Rhaenyra and Jacaerys Targareyn to Daeron and Allysane Targaren

Torrhen Targaryen to Baela and Rickon Targaryen

Aemon Targaryen to Viserys Targaryen and Arya Stark

 

Events:

To the shock of the realm, Arya Stark and Viserys Targaryen wed

 

 

 

323

 

Births:

Lyarra and Cregan Targaryen are born to Jon Targaryen and Val

Arya and Arianna Targaryen is born to Viserys and Arya Targaryen

Maegon Targaryen is born to Baela and Rickon Targaryen

 

Deaths:

Val in childbirth

Jon Targaryen fell off his horse while riding drunk after Val's death

Arya Targaryen in childbirth 

Arriana Targaryen dies moments after being born

 

Events:

After Jon Targaryen dies, Rhaellion erupts in fury and burns much of the surrounding area of WInterfell. Ned Targaryen manages to calm and claim his fathers dragon

Upon learning of his son's death, Viserys flew to Wintefell and claimed both the body and his grandchildren. Much to the protest of the Starks

After Arya Targaryen dies in childbirth, Viserys Targaryen retreates to SummerHall and leaves Westores to be ruled by his son Rhaegar Targaryen

Lyarra Targaryen is betrothed to Aerion Targaryen

Bharbo returns to Westores and marries Elia Martell becoming Prince Consort

 

 

324

 

Births:

Oberyn Martell to Elia Martell and Bharbo 

Drogo to Rhaenys Targaryen and Rhaego

Cersie Lannister to Tommen Lannister and unknown woman

 

Deaths:

Rhaenys Targareyn dies when her dragon Windrider is shot down

 

 

325

 

Births:  
Laceys to Daeron and Alyssanne Targaryen

 

DEaths:

Rhaego is killed by Tommen Lannister

Drogo is killed by Tommen Lannister

 

 

326

 

Births:

Aenys Targaryen is born to Lyanna and Arthur Targaryen

Maelor Tagrarn to Daenys and Arthyr Targaryen 

Rickard Stark to Bran and Meera Stark

 

Deaths:

Rickard Stark  
Meera Stark in childbirth

Rhaena Targaryen dies of fever

Tommen Lannister is killed by a Faceless Man

Cersei Lannister is killed by a Faceless Man

Bran Stark is found dead in his bed, no cause

 

Events:

Arthur, Lyanna and Daenys Targaryen are married to the protest of the Faith

Viserys returns to Kings Landing to rule once again

Oberyn Martell becomes Master of Laws and as many know across all of Westores, the King's lover

Viserys Targaryen hires the Faceless Men to kill the remaining Lannisters to secure his children's rule

Robert Lannister escapes from the Faceless Men

 

 

 

330

 

Births:

Daemon Targaryen is born to Aegon and Nymeria Targaryen

Brandon Stark is born to Eddard and Daena Stark

 

331

Births:

Rhaeon Targaryen to Arya and Aemon Targaryen

Rhaelle to Baelor and Arya Targaryen

 

Events:

Arya, Aemon and Baelor Targaryen convinces Viserys Targaryen to let the three of them wed. It takes the threat of burning Baelors Sept to get the High Septon to do it.

Viserys Targaryen and Oberyn Martell marry, with the same threat

 

 

332

Births:

Aethom Targayren to Visenya Targaren and Baelon

Rhaena Targaryen is born to Aegon and Nymeria Targaryen

Jon Stark is born to Eddard and Daena Stark

Siera Targaryen to Aerys and Dalla Targaryen

 

Events:

Visenya Targaryen runsaway with Baelon and they marry

Viserys Targaryen gives his blessing to Visenya Targayen but disinherits her from line of succesion to Westores, making her only Crown Princess to Essos

Aerys and Dalla Targaryen marry

 

 

335

 

Births:

Jon and Joanna Targaryen to Aerion and Lyarra Targaryen

Nyra to Arya and Baelor Targaryen

Viserys and Rhaega Targeryn to Aegon and Nymeria Targaryen

Siera Targaryen to Lyanna and Arthur Targareyn

 

Deths:

Viseyrs Targaryen dies after ruling for 35 years after being stabbed by Robert Lannister

Robert Lannister dies in agony due to Oberyn's poisons, thus ends the Lannister line

Oberyn Martell takes his own life

 

Events:

Rhaegar and Rhaella Targaryen are crowned King and Queen of Westores

As the last decree of Viseyrs Targaryen, Daemon and Joanna Targaryen are betrothed, so finally Jon Targaryen line will sit on the Iron throne 

At the excate moment of Viserys Targaryen death, thirteen eggs hatch. Making it to the 100th mark for dragons in 35 years. The Targaryen dynasty has brought back fully and is King of all the Seven Kingdoms and is Prince of the West, East, South and Lord of the North as well as King in Essos.


End file.
